


Huddled like Penguins

by openacademia



Category: Ferry (music composer), PAFLverse (Parties Are For Losers), Parties are for Losers
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt and comfort, Inspired by Music, Like, Sibling Rivalry, idk man, no beta we die like men, offscreen, oh well tIME TO BLAZE A TRAIL, there's literally one (1) other fic for pafl on here, though its mostly just anya being butthurt over whatever yura said, uhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhhhhhhh. where's all the fanfiction for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openacademia/pseuds/openacademia
Summary: “...Anya, are you okay?”“If I’m okay, why is the weight of this stupid town crashing down on me?”“...Um.”----A short bit of dialogue-heavy interaction; based on, inspired by, and starring the cast of characters from Ferry's Parties Are For Losers story universe.
Relationships: Dmitry (Dima)/Anna (Anya) Beletskaya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Huddled like Penguins

The front door of Olga’s house opened and slammed shut. Down the hall, Dmitry startled before knowing what the noise really meant, almost missing the snatches of Anya’s voice that drifted in through Dmitry’s (borrowed) bedroom door. 

Dmitry shut the laptop on the bed. He got up to go and greet Anya, but before he could do anything, a hail of footfalls started crashing down the hallway to his door.

Anya came barreling in with the grace of a hurricane, crashing on Dmitry’s bed. The bounce sent Olga’s old laptop flying from the bed, and Dmitry just barely managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

Anya, for her part, didn’t notice. She spread out on the bed like a starfish, with an expression about as enthusiastic as the same. She started muttering feverishly under her breath, and then tucked her knees up to her chest, forming a tight ball. 

Olga looked in from the doorway. Apparently, she’d been tracing Anya’s path of destruction to make sure none of her more valuable possessions actually got harmed. Dmitry, half hanging on and off the bed, wrestling to lift the laptop back onto the bed, drew little more than a glance.

“Wouldn’t it be simpler to just lift that onto the bed?” she remarked.

Dmitry looked up at her, struggling to keep his lower half on the bed. “Uh… that’s what I’m…”

“Telepathically, Dmitry. You’re clearly struggling.”

“Roasted,” Anya remarked dispassionately, before turning over and burying her face in the bedcovers.

“Oh.” Dmitry stared blankly at his laptop. Over the past few weeks, he’d gotten so used to suppressing his telekinesis, the thought hadn’t occurred to him to use it. So openly, and for something as ordinary as lifting up something that was simply too awkward to lift up manually…?

He looked at the laptop and pictured a force lifting it slowly onto the bed. It began to glow blue almost instantly. The laptop drifted up. As he straightened himself out to sit back on the bed properly, it dropped into his lap with a solid thump.

“Is it broken?” Olga asked.

Dmitry checked the sides and flipped up the top, checking for dents and cracks.“Um… no.”

“Right,” Olga said, breathing a sigh of relief. She shifted the bag on her shoulder. “You two have fun. Anya, I was sorry to hear that you haven’t been getting along with Yura--”

“--but when have we ever?” Anya said into the duvet.

“--but I have a date with Sergei to get to. Dmitry, I subscribed to that thing you guys have been watching movies on, so you don’t need to bother getting another free trial.”

“Oh… Thank--thank you.” Dmitry glanced to the laptop, where he’d already created his fourth throwaway email and signed up for another free trial week.

“My pleasure. There was a TV series on historical scams that I wanted to watch anyway. It’s on the first email I made you, and the password is--”

“--if it’s Password123, I’m going to throw something,” Anya said.

Olga tactfully stayed silent. Dmitry leaned over to Anya.

“...Anya, are you okay?”

“If I’m okay, why is the weight of this stupid town crashing down on me?”

“...Um.”

Olga shrugged. “She’s had a rough day.”

“I’m not okay, Dima,” Anya said, becoming an even tighter duvet-face-ball. She un-planted her face for a few seconds, enough for Dmitry to see her flushed face.

“Anya…” 

The corners of Olga’s mouth turned down. She cleared her throat. “I’ll leave you to it, Dmitry. You two…” she sighed. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” And then she was gone, shoes clacking crisply down the hallway until the door shut behind her.

Dmitry looked over at Anya, who had gathered up the duvet around her and was now a sort of meatball-burrito thing. 

“Did he say something, or--” Dmitry began.

“I was talking to Mom today. That’s not usually fun, but today it was… different. We just… talked. She wasn’t being weird about me going off with you or to Olya’s house, or worried about Yura, or apologizing about being gone all the time. No John Does, no grades, no _nothing._ ” 

Dmitry nodded. “That’s… good…?”

“Yeah, but then Yura had to go and _ruin it._ ” She punched the mattress, but through the blanket it just looked like a slight movement in the giant marshmallow wrapping that covered her. 

Dmitry waited for her to say more. She stayed quiet though, dissolving into the marshmallow. 

Eventually, Dmitry tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up. Dmitry spread his arms wide, an extremely awkward motion that made him feel about as graceful as a plucked eagle.

Anya just stared at him for a moment. 

Dmitry felt himself break into a cold sweat. began to wonder if he’d done something wrong. Usually Anya was the one to initiate physical contact of any sort, no qualms whatsoever. Maybe she wasn’t in the mood? Had he missed a cue or something?

Then Anya practically dove into his arms. His worries about making her uncomfortable were quickly swept out by the more pressing concern of not being bowled over. She wrapped her arms around his waist. dmitry hugged her back, suppressing a sigh of relief. 

“We weren’t even talking about anything that _mattered_ , and he just had to go and butt into it,” she said into Dmitry’s shirt. “We were talking, and Mom said that when she used to have hair just down to here--” she gestured to the bottom of her ears-- “which I didn’t know about, by the way--it was a lot lighter. And easier to brush. I asked her if it felt weird after it got cut, if it falls out less, things like that. It was just about hair. Yura wasn’t even in the room for most of it.” Her fingers tightened, digging into his sleeve. 

“I wasn’t really thinking about cutting my hair, I really like it how it is. Mom said it would probably be healthier if we got the ends off more often. Haircuts are expensive, though, and the lady across the hall who used to cut my hair for free got arrested two years ago. Anyway, I was thinking it might be… lighter? And we were talking about how long. That’s when Yura came in. I was just thinking… wouldn’t it be cool if I got my hair cut the same way as Olya?” She looked up at Dmitry. He nodded, more than he really felt like nodding. She just continued on, not really looking for a response.

“We weren’t even talking about how it’d look on me. Mom was just saying that it might be a little cold in the winter, and then Yura finally caught on to what we were talking about. He asked if I was really thinking about getting my hair cut like Olya.” She rubbed her nose on the back of her hand. “Mom said I might do that, but we weren’t sure… and he said that was good, because I’d look like shit.” She took a deep breath, and ducked back into Dmitry’s sweater. 

Anya wasn’t usually shaken up by Yura’s comments. Based on the rants Anya brought to Olga’s house on a daily basis, Yura annoyed her, but though she kicked up a fuss, she didn’t really take anything he said to heart. It was more like a game, a rivalry that lived off of cheap insults and bad jokes. This struck a different chord. And if the way she was breathing was any indication, she was nearly on the verge of tears.

It probably wasn’t the comment itself, Dmitry decided. Something else was bothering Anya. But open as she was with a lot of things, that might be harder to pry out of her.

Regardless of what that other thing was…

“...Yura is the problem.” The words came out without Dmitry acknowledging them.

Anya looked up. “Huh?”

“I mean… He’s bothering you a lot.” Dmitry looked down at her. “...Do you need me to do something about him?”

“What? No!” Anya said, eyes wide. She sat up straight, looking anywhere but at dmitry. “He’s… that’s what he always does. He’s just a dick, even when it doesn’t make sense in the least.” She crossed her arms defiantly, putting on a contemptuous expression. “It shouldn’t matter to him if I look like shit. He’s the one who always looks like a hungover hobo.” She grinned, a look that wavered for barely a second when she glanced back at Dmitry’s expression.

“Seriously, Dima. It’s fine. He’s just… stupid,” she said, slumping back against Dmitry. “You shouldn’t go near him. You might catch whatever disease lowered his IQ a million points and made him want to go to those stupid parties, anyway.” 

Dmitry wasn’t convinced, but dropped the subject. He spotted a spiderweb on the opposite corner of the room. Blue sparks idly gathered around it, and it slowly began to loosen as Dmitry picked apart the places where it was stuck to the wall. 

They sat there for a very long time even after the spiderweb drifted to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha how does one do nicknames akjsadhfklajh i tried to keep nickname use consistent
> 
> Technically, this is only the first half of this scene. The thing is, I have tried for weeks on end to type out the third quarter and actually write the fourth to no avail. So, for now, this is a one-shot. 
> 
> I absolutely LOVE Ferry's PAFL story and characters. If you somehow stumbled across this fic without knowing what it is...  
> HELLO.  
> WELCOME TO THE RABBITHOLE. Here's the link so you can go educate yourself: https://youtu.be/txRCM_YHmH8


End file.
